The Legend of Artemis Shafiq
by starxcaster
Summary: Story about female OC attending Hogwarts the same time of Voldemorts initial rise to power, including a certain yet to be death eater. This chapter is really just a drabble, not likely to go anywhere as much as I love the idea.


My house mates and the 6th year Slytherins awkwardly filed into the classroom together, silent, as usual. I caught a glimpse of curly raven hair and felt my face heat with mild frustration. Bellatrix. I hate every class I have with her. She just always bother me, in some way or another and for some reason I share an unusual amount of classes with her this year. Its infuriating. I usually wouldn't mind her antics if I didn't see her so damn often.

There are no desks in the room today, and all the students shuffle around in nervous titters, as the professor simply stares at all of us from across the room. This is supposed to be charms class but I notice a blue stretch of flooring going across the center of the room. This can only mean one thing. Dueling. When I look up I can see HER staring at the floor too, a look of amusement flashing across her features, matching my own mild satisfaction at getting the chance to engage in some combat for once.

" Alright class."

The whispers die down at the commanding yet quiet voice of professor Clearwater, and we all turn to look at her. Usually Professor Cormac teaches this class, and the change of management is daunting. Clearwater teaches the Dark Arts class and her methods are less than… orthodox.

" For the next three weeks we will be studying the etiquette of dueling. Although some think the practice is old fashioned, it is still a common occurrence and what you learn from this class will most likely prove useful at some point in your life. At the end of the three weeks each of you will be tested against a randomly selected dueling partner and depending on how well you do, you will pass. Upon passing, the student will no longer have charms for the rest of the term and instead be allowed a free period. Upon failing, however, you will still have charms class."

The Slytherins begin whispering excitedly to themselves while my housemates groan. Its well known most Hufflepuffs are rotten duelers, and to top that, Slytherins have the reputation of typically excellent dueling. This class wouldn't be fun for most of my fellow Hufflepuffs, but my own heart began began beating a bit harder at the prospect of real combat. Maybe…

" Quiet down! I'll inform you now, that you won't be graded on how well you duel and if you win or lose, though we will be keeping a scoreboard for the fun of it. You are graded on whether or not you follow the rules of dueling, which you will begin learning _now._ "

The Hufflepuffs seemed a bit more positive now, but the Slytherins all groaned. They might be good duelers but it seemed most didn't ever bother to follow the rules. And if there's one thing Hufflepuffs are good at, it's following rules. Professor Clearwater separated us into groups on opposite sides of the blue line stretching across the room and had us all sit, Hufflepuffs cowering under the menacing glares coming from the other wall. I caught Bellatrix trying to sneer at me so I grinned, and flashed a finger at her before disappearing into my housemates.

" The first rule of Dueling is no foul play, meaning the use of any unforgivables is forbidden. If an unforgivable is used, even by _accident,_ the opponent automatically wins. The second rule of dueling is the 2 step rule. Often opponents will agree on taking anything from five through 20 steps before facing each other, but usually one or both will cheat and turn early. This is actually acceptable, but you must be within two steps of the agreed upon amount or the opponent automatically wins. And the third and final rule of dueling is no cheating. It sounds unnecessary, but in the past duelers have had a third person join in or throw a spell from elsewhere, making it seem like a win. If one of you cheats, I will know. Trust me."

The students around me all glanced wearily at eachother but many of the slytherins were laughing. I felt indifferent to it all. No one would bother cheating in class, but in the real world, only a fool wouldn't expect their opponent to cheat.

" Now that I've explained lets have two volunteers from each house stand up so we can perform a visual example of a proper duel."

Immediately the Slytherins all began jumping up and fighting, but most of my house didn't seem too enthusiastic to have their asses kicked. Ed Jenkins leaned over to me and gave me a look.

" You should go up. You're the only one of us whose any good with combative magic."

I huffed. It wouldn't do well to go up and reveal that I had any skill now. Especially since Bellatrix is in this class.

" How would you know that Jenkins? I could be just as bad as you are."

He raised an amused eyebrow at me.

" I saw you last year, in Dart Arts. You've cast every single spell we have learned right, and on your first try. Don't try and tell me that doesn't mean you're at least half decent at dueling."

"Ugh. Fine Ed. But when I get my ass handed to me you'd better not laugh."

He only stared at me so I sighed, acting overly annoyed, and then stood up. There was no way Bellatrix would want to help a teacher go through a practice duel, and I wasn't going to show that I had any skill in dueling at all, so I would just have to let whoever from Slytherin win. Professor Clearwater raised an eyebrow at me, then turned to the still squabbling Slytherins.

" ENOUGH! You all sit down! I'll just have to choose an opponent for Miss Shafiq myself, because none of you can behave. Why don't we have Miss Black-"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. My stomach absolutely plummeted. Shit. Bellatrix would most definitely be a very skilled fighter. What if I did have my ass handed to me? Shit, shit, shit.

" Why, Professor Clearwater, it would be my pleasure."

Her sickeningly sweet voice broke through my panic and my nerves suddenly turned to steel. I grimaced then pulled off a smirk as she sashayed through her classmates to stand on the blue line, opposite of me. No that wouldn't do, look scared, she'll underestimate you. I let my legs shake a bit and clenched my teeth, as though nervous.

"Don't worry Miss Shafiq, this is just a demonstration duel, I'm certain Miss Black won't go all out on you, will you?"

Bellatrix just smirked, her trademark smirk that annoyed me so much and nodded at the teacher.

" Of course not Professor, this is just a demonstration after all."

Her voice was mocking, just enough that I knew she was definitely planning on having it over with in seconds. That wouldn't do.

"Alright let's get started then. To begin a duel you first bow to your opponent. Girls, step forward until you are close enough to shake hands and then bow, just a slight bend of the waist. Wands crossed over to your shoulder. Just like that."

We bowed, the tension between us crackling. As we pulled away she winked at me, slow and sultry and ugh I just hate her. Igrimaced, doing my best to look disgusted.

" Now, on my count, turn away from each other and take 7 large paces before facing. I will be counting and no early turning this time. Once you turn go ahead and duel, but please keep it clean."

Bellatrix cocked her eyebrow at me as Clearwater counted down. My veins felt like ice. I had to win, or at least put up a good fight. I racked my brain for a good spell as we simultaneously turned and began pacing away. One, perhaps a protego but no, two, Bellatrix would expect that from a Hufflepuff. Three, Maybe it would be smart to let her attack first, four, and go on the defensive, five, but no she will expect that too, because, six, I am a Hufflepuff. It would be smartest to just-

" LANGLOCK!"

On the seventh step I turned as fast as I could manage without falling and quickly threw out the wand movements for my spell, watching as it sped into my black clad opponent, her arm moving as she also wildly twisted in place. But nothing happened as she swished and flicked her wand. Because she couldn't speak and I stood there in complete shock. The spell had worked. Of course it had. Bellatrix looked completely ridiculous. She wildly swung her wand around, in a series of spells but nothing happened, no magic flying from her wand or spells from her mouth. For a few seconds it was silent in the room as everyone watched her, trying to comprehend what was happening, before the Slytherins broke out into absolute hysterics, realizing that Bellatrix couldn't speak, and couldn't cast any magic. My own house murmured in awe but I continued watching my opponent, knowing the duel wasn't over until Clearwater said so. Speaking of Clearwater, I glanced at her and she was holding a hand over her mouth, face red with the effort to hold back laughter.

Well, if she doesn't think the duel is over then I guess I could

" Immobulus!" I casually flicked my wand, smirking as Bellatrix was frozen in place, wand arm mid swing, face contorted with the effort to speak. The Slytherins were falling over with laughter, so much that the Hufflepuffs nervously joined in, still not quite believing that I had beaten the notorious Bellatrix Black. I didn't quite believe it myself.

" Alright, alright! Silence!"

The laughter slowly died down as Clearwater walked to the middle of the room, still not quite recovered from her own episode. I just smirked and saw the slightest twitch of Bellatrix's eyebrow.

" Now, as you can see, Miss Shafiq won by being creative. Dueling includes non combative spells and clearly this method of thinking was effective. Well done Miss Shafiq, ten points to Hufflepuff."

She gestured to my frozen opponent.

" At any rate, this was a good and unique demonstration, but it looks like our time is up for today. I will see you all tomorrow. If Miss Shafiq could stay so I could have a word with her."

I finally looked away from the frozen girl as all my peers filed out around us, until there was just Bellatrix, me, and Professor Clearwater.

"Professor-"

"Just a moment Miss Shafiq."

She walked over to Bellatrix and quickly cast the counter spells for both of mine as I watched, uncomprehending of the impending danger.

"YOU!"

As soon as Bellatrix was unfrozen she ran towards me, wand brandished, hell in her eyes. Oh shit. My stomach dropped and I let out an un ladylike sound, suddenly backing towards the doorway, to where  
I could escape into the crowded halls. A spell whizzed by my ear and the wall behind me exploded in flames. Merlin help me. I raised my own wand, ready to retaliate.

" THAT IS ENOUGH MISS BLACK!"

We both froze at the commanding voice of the Dueling teacher, but Bellatrix stayed facing me, wand pointed menacingly at my face. The phrase 'Hell hath no fury' suddenly made much more sense to me. Her eyes, dark as they were, seemed filled with fire.

"Wands down now, both of you!"

Slowly our arms lowered, wands tightly clenched.

" Don't do anything stupid Miss Black, you know your classmate won that fair and square. If you would please both come over here. "

The raven haired girl ground her teeth, glaring holes into my skull.

"Fine."

Then whirled around, marching towards the teacher. It was a rather childish display in my opinion.

Slowly I followed her, making sure to stay at least 5 steps away. Clearwater stared me down, until I sighed and moved closer, standing almost side by side with the seething girl. I was a dead man.

Lucky for me, Clearwater only wanted to congratulate the both of us on a successful duel, but she gave Bellatrix a sharp warning on controlling herself. Like that would help. I knew she was coming for me, I just didn't know when. My next, and last class of the day was transfiguration, for which i was grateful. I knew Bellatrix wouldn't dare mess with me in Mcgonagall's class.

If she was going to attack the perfect time would be at dinner, and as hungry as I was, there was no way in hell I was going to dinner tonight. As soon as Transfiguration was over I glanced over to Bellatrix's, seat and almost yelled in frustration. She was already gone. Who the fuck knows where and I wasn't sticking around to find out. Without a second thought I shoved past my classmates and sprinted down the stairs, planning on getting to the Gryffindor dormitory as fast as possible. Arthur Weasley had given me the password this morning after inviting me to go to Hogsmeade with him. She would be expecting me to go to my own dorms.

"Better luck next time bitch."

I muttered quietly under my breath, doing my best to quietly run to the Gryffindor tower. There was no way she could catch me.

One moment I was flying through the halls and the next I found myself roughly shoved into an empty classroom, nearly sprawling on my face.

"What the fuck! Who-"

I turned to find my number one priority locking the door behind us.

" Did you miss me dearie?"

Her smile made me feel sick. Slowly I backed away, as she stepped closer.

" Strange. I could have sworn you were a Hufflepuff. Makes me wonder why you were in such a hurry towards the Gryffindor tower?"

She innocently stuck her wand under her chin, as if deep in thought. My back hit the wall. Trapped. With her. Fuck. Merlins. Balls.

" Funny you should ask Bellatrix, but I've got my own question to ask you, if that's not a problem?"

I pretended at sincerity and she waved at me to continue.

" How could you be here, when I could have sworn you were frozen in place just earlier today?"

I smirked when her eyebrow twitched. Definitely touched a nerve.

" Yes well, you see there was this idiot who-"

At this point she had me pinned to the wall, wand stuck into my neck, a wild look in her eyes. It was terrifying, yet oddly exhilarating.

"Who felt it necessary to freeze me. I am so pretty after all and this person was so fucking ugly, they thought they could make up for it by having me pose as a pretty statue? Wasn't that nice of me?"

Her voice was uncharacteristically high and soothing, almost as if she were speaking to a baby. I shivered.

"Well if I remember correctly, the pose you were in wasn't all that pretty. In fact, you looked fucking hideous!"

My wand jabbed into her side from where my hand had slipped it out of my pocket. She ignored the warning and came even closer, until her whole body pressed mine into the cold stone wall. I'd never seen her face this close before and her eyes were actually a dark chocolate brown. Pretty. Her wand pushed further into my neck and her other hand pressed down on my chest, until my shoulder blades dug into the wall.

I hissed and grimaced in pain, but held my ground, forcefully shoving my wand into her ribs, hard enough to leave a bruise.

" I won fair and square Black, and you know it. Not my fault you're slower than a slug."

She hissed and growled at me, nose brushing mine.

"Shut the fuck up Shafiq. Just shut up before I lose my temper!"

At this the fire in my heart quieted just a bit. Her eyes were so dark, and so close, it seemed they were all I could see. Her chest heaved with anger and pushed into mine, starting a slow fire in the pit of my stomach. Oh shit.

"Haven't you already?"

I spoke at no more than a whisper, no longer wanting to anger the beast that was pinning me to the wall. My knees shook as her eyes darkened a bit more, pupils dilating. I knew without out looking that mine matched.

"Maybe. I don't know."

She barely breathed out the words, cinnamon breathe warming my face. I flushed when my nose seemed to hungrily suck in her scent without my say so.

We stood like that for minutes, minutes that felt like hours. Each passing moment the fire in the pit of my belly slowly grew until I was becoming afraid of it. Of what it meant.

"I won't underestimate you again Artemis."

It was the first time she had spoken my name and it sounded heavenly to hear her say it. To hear her acknowledge me. I supposed it would only do to return the favor.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, Bellatrix."

I said it slowly and watched her ears flush. Without another word the Slytherin whirled away, leaving me alone, panting tiredly against the wall. Slowly I sank to the floor, a nervous laugh barking out of my throat. What the fuck was I going to do? If Bellatrix and I had to duel again I was toast. Burnt and blackened toast.


End file.
